OperationgetFangandMaxTogether
by FrostyChicken
Summary: COMPLETE! Exactly what the title says! Iggy has a new power? How will Team IggyEllaGazzy use that power to get Max and Fang together? And how did Iggy and Fang switch brains? And WOW! Max and Lissa are FRIENDS? FAX/EGGY And as usual, Read'n'Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hayhayhayhayhay!!!!! Wassup ppls!!! I know I haven't updated my other Max Ride fanfic, and I am very sorry. Its just that I moved to a new town and now, I don't get to see smiliechicken that often (well, considering that I moved to a town that is like 700 miles AWAY) so the only thing we **_**can **_**do is talk on the phone or email and stuff, but then again, there **_**is**_**school and all that. Now I will stop my rambling and start this 4 shot. This 4 shot is written by me, Frostychicken and rockshadow 96. Read-and-review-and-enjoy-the-story :DDD**

**Iggy: Hurry up and tell them the disclaimer. **

**Frostychicken: Claimer: YES I OWN-----**

**Fang: Excuse me?**

**Frostychicken: You are excused. **

**Fang: *raises eyebrows***

**Iggy: Since when have you been so mean? **

**Frostychicken: Ever since I met you!!! *lmao***

**Fang: That's not nice.**

**Frostychicken: Well, then Iggy shouldn't have said quote "Since when have you been so mean?" unquote. **

**Fang: *sighs* When is Max gonna get here?**

**Frostychicken: I don't know read the chapter to find out.**

**Fang and Iggy: WELL, WE WOULD READ THE CHAPTER IF **_**SOMEONE**_** SAYS THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Frostychicken: Whoa, how did you guys talk at the same time? Saying the same words? **

**Iggy: SAY THE FLIPPEN DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Frostychicken: *sigh* I, Frostychicken, DO NOT own Max Ride…….Fang does…..**

**Iggy: *snickers***

**Fang: *After punching Iggy* Continue on. **

**Frostychicken: …..I OWN THIS POT ONLY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Power?**

_Yawn_. I woke up from the most awesome dream ever. I was telling Ella that I liked her and that she told me that she liked me also and then…and then…… _poof de doof_, green gas started filling the air (not that I would know, its just that that's how I picture Gazzy's _gift_), and I sat up as if electricity had zapped me.

"Gas…Mask…..Help!" I said, holding my breath in. I ran into the bathroom, smirking and thought _I have mad skills. I, Iggy the Blind Guy, can run into the bathroom without hitting anything!_ I locked the door and turned the exhaust on, breathing in deeply. Thank God for fresh bathroom air. I thought back to the dream of Ella and me. I really needed to tell her…..that---

"Iggy come downstairs right now!" A very pissed off Max yelled. Uh-oh……. Did Fang tell her that I….. No, he couldn't have………but did he? Or was Max mad because he had………

"Iggy Ride, if you DO NOT COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, I WILL BEAT YOUR A----ASPIRIN!!!!"**(A/N lol Max saying "I will beat your **_**aspirin**_**")**

"Max, I'm in the bathroom!!!" I yelled back.

"SHUT THE H----HELLO KITTY UP!! I DON'T FLIPPEN CARE IF YOU'RE IN THE BATHROOM!! COME DOWNSTAIRS **NOW!!!**" She screamed back. I smirked, wow, someone was PMSing.

"Kay!!!" I yelled like Nudge. After brushing my teeth and washing my face with _Eu De Iggy_, the best soap like EVER, I went downstairs. I heard Angel and Max talking. So that means that everyone's asleep. Well, if Max and Angel are there then so will Fang. Angel sent me a picture of Max and I started laughing.

"Why in the name of Gazzy's Gifts, have you been doodling 'Iggy and Ella forever' in your cook book? I mean isn't writing it once enough? You wrote it EVERYWHERE! If you really like Ella that much, then you should tell her." Max whispered/screamed.

"Umm……" was my brilliant reply.

"Come on Iggy, I see the way you look at her and take care of her. So why not tell her when she's single? You wanna wait till she has a boyfriend? I personally think that if Ella should ever go out with a guy, it should be you. You know you like her, she why not ask her out? You and Ella will make a great couple." Max told me, her voice softening.

"Thanks Max. Yeah, I think I'll tell her today. When she comes back from school." I said.

"Good Ig. Go and get the person of your dreams!" She said. Psh, if only she knew...

I turned around to go to the kitchen and smirked. "Max, you know, you should really follow your own advice." And I turned and ran into the kitchen before she could throw something at me.

* * *

**After Ella comes home from school: **

I knocked on Ella's bedroom door and thought about what I was going to say to her.

"Come on Iggy! Say it or I will." Gazzy said, standing next to me. He had volunteered to help me and I wasn't surprised, Gazzy was my partner in crime…... But this wasn't a crime that I was about to do, this was a love mission….. I nodded and knocked on her door.

"Coming!!" Ella yelled and opened the door. "Wassup Iggy. Hay Gazzy, what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Umm….." I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know _what_ to say……So this is how Fang feels when Max looks at him or talks to him. Hmmm…….So after _Operation Iggy-Ella_ there will be an _Operation Fang-Max_.

"Iggy?" Ella asked waving her hand up and down.

"Huh? Yeah…..Um….." I said coming out of my thoughts.

"Do you need to say anything or…talk about something?" She asked.

"Come on Ig. You know what? I will say it." Gazzy said.

"Say what?" Ella asked, confused_. Please don't say anything... Please don't say anything…_ I thought in vain. _I wish that I could go in Gazzy's brain and take control over him! _I thought yet again, in vain.

"Ella, Iggy wanted to say—'' Gazzy started but I put my hand in his mouth.

"Shut up!" I hissed, still thinking, _I want to control over his flippen mind!!!!! _

_**Iggy, fix your language. **_Angel said in my mind.

_I said flippen, not fu--- _I thought back but she interrupted before I could finish.

_**SHUT UP!!! I'm going to tell Max about your language problem!**_ She thought.

_And I'm going to tell Max that you said 'Shut up." _I thought back smugly. No response. Ha!! Victory!!!

_**Can I tell Ella that you like her then?**_ She said. Oh no she didn't.

_**But yes I did Iggy. I asked if I can tell her—**_

_Shut up!!! _I thought.

"Umm Iggy? Why are you standing here looking like an idiot?" Ella asked.

"Ahem, Ella Martinez, Iggy Ride needs to tell you that he----'' Gazzy started yet again.

Suddenly, a blue light filled the air and I **saw** my fat little hands. I **saw** Ella standing by her door, looking at me like I was a fool. I **saw **ME.

"AAAHHH!!!!!! What the hell happened?!" I yelled my voice like Gazzy's. My stomach started hurting……. Uh oh, that wasn't a good sigh.

"Gazzy, its a good thing that Max, Fang, Angel, and Nudge went shopping for food with Mom, or else Max would have yelled at you for cussing." Ella said.

"I thought I was blind!" I yelled in Gazzy's voice. At the same time, I heard **my **voice yell, "Who turned the light out?!"

"Uh, Gazzy, what are you talking about? You were never blind. Iggy is the blind one, remember? God, if you guys want to stand there looking like fools, then good bye 'cuz I have homework." Ella started closing her door.

"Wait, how come I'm in your body Gazzy?" I asked. Ella gasped and said, "Really, you guys switched brains? Come in my room, both of you!" She commanded. Once I (in Gazzy's body) sat down on the chair and Gazzy (in my body) sat on the floor, Ella started pacing.

"So this is what it feels like to be blind……." Gazzy/my body said.

"We can use this to our advantage….. Hmmm……Iggy, what did you think before you were in Gazzy's body?" She asked.

"Umm, I thought about how much I wanted to take control over his brain." I replied.

"Good………. I think I got a plan" she said "it's going to be called, Operation-get-Fang-and-Max-together-for-the-rest-of-there-bird-life. By the way, what were you going to say to me Iggy?"

"Umm……….I was going to say the same thing." I said.

"Before, like I mean when you both were outside my door." Ella asked.

"I can't remember, I think switching with Gazzy's brain made me forget." I said, easily covering up what I really wanted to say.

"Oh-ok, tell me when you remember. Now, this is what Operation-get-Fang-and-Max-together-for-the-rest-of-there-bird-life is going to be about." She started telling us about the plan and I smiled evilly. This was going to be _good_.

* * *

**Well there you go peoples, the big idea in my head is now a story. The first chapter in this 4 shot has now been written. :DDD lol now that this chapter is finished, you know what you guys have to do, review!!! **

**Fang: Did you have to make it rhyme? **

**Frostychicken: Yes. Rhyming is da bomb dot com**

**Iggy: Oh, Fang you got told!!!!**

**Fang: Shut up Iggy. **

**Frostychicken: Yeah shut up Iggy. **

**Iggy: What? Your taking his side? **

**Frostychicken: Nope, I'm taking no ones side :DDD**

**Iggy: Whatever.**

**Fang: Say good bye already.**

**Iggy: And tell the peoples to review cuz then we get to go home. **

**Frostychicken: Well peoples, you heard what Iggy said, **

**Fang, Iggy, and Frostychicken: REVIEW!!! :D **

**Frostychicken: And thank you!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup peoples? I am soo soo soo soo happy!! And sad. I got story favorites and story alerts but no reviews. Well, at least I got 4 reviews!! Thnx to everyone who reviewed! Yay!!! But, I really want more than 6 reviews for this chapter. Nothing more to say, oh, yeah, go to our profile and read our other Max Ride fanfic. I think its really good….I just need to go and upload the next chapter :D **

**Fang: What else do you need to say? **

**Frostychicken: Um…………. Oh Yeah!!! I don't own Max Ride. But, the plot and/or any new characters you may see in this ****fanfic ****are mine. There is a reason this site is called **

**Fang: Somebody's mad/angry….**

**Frostychicken: Urgh!!! Shut up Fang!!! **

**Fang: ……. What did I do?**

**Frostychicken: Nothing… I just felt like yelling at you :DDD**

**Fang: ok? **

**Max: FANG!!!!!!!**

**Fang: What's up with people yelling at me today? I gotta go…. Bye Frostychicken. **

**Frostychicken: Fang, can you please tell everyone to review? **

**Fang: Ummm……. Read the story and Review!!!! **

**Frostychicken: Thank you!!**

***No comment because Fang went to see Max***

**Max P.O.V**

**Chapter 2: School?**

"Max, I want you and the Flock to go to school. You guys are sitting here in the house doing _nothing_. I want you guys to go get some exercise." Mom said to me during breakfast.

"But Mom, we do get exercise. We fly, remember?" I said, whining. Yes, Maximum Ride can whine. We were eating the chocolate chip pancakes that Iggy had made. Iggy was in the kitchen baking more pancakes. Nudge, Angel, and Ella went shopping with one of Ella's friends. Gazzy was watching T.V. I heard snickering from my left. It was obviously Fang, so I turned around and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up!!" I said.

"Max, why are you punching me? I thought you loooooved me. Don't you Max? You loooove me this much." Fang said, holding his arms wide.

"Shut up, unless you want me to punch you" I said, blushingly.

"Well, you already did that. But you can do something else" He said, smirking.

"SHUT UP!! You are SO immature!!" I yelled.

"Awww!!! Max, it's so cute, Fang's flirting with you." Mom said. I looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me look. I had forgotten she was sitting and eating breakfast with us. Both Fang and I blushed red.

"Mom!" I said once again.

"Max, you will go to school. That's why Ella, Nudge and Angel went shopping." Mom said a devious smile on her face.

"So that's why they were excited more than usual!!!" I yelled. "Those sneaky b--''

"Maximum!" Mom yelled before I could finish my sentence.

"I was going to say 'Barnacle', but _someone_ thought I was going to say b—''

"Max" Mom yelled, once again. But this time she was smiling.

"You know what's funny? You won't let the Flock cuss, but yet here you are, cussing your head off." Mom said.

"Well….I'm not exactly cussing, am I? I'm saying barnacle. Not the real word." I said also smiling.

"So, are we going to go to school Max?" Iggy said, coming into the dining room.

"Um I-'' I was about to say something, but I was cut off.

"Yes. You. Are." Mom said.

"Oh-ok. Yes we are." I sighed in defeat.

"When are we starting?" Fang asked.

"Tomorrow. I got all the paper work ready." Mom replied.

"WHAT?! You got everything ready without telling us?!?" I yelled.

"Yes because I am your mom." Mom replied "Go have fun on your last day of freedom. In a couple of weeks, school shall take over your mind. Not the _School_ school. I mean school as in Clear Brook High." She smiled. So this was were I got my stubbornness. Who knew? I sighed and nodded. Tomorrow will be a _long_ day.

**Ok, I really didn't like this chapter as much as I liked the first chapter. Oh well. I know this is a short chapter, I'm sorry!!! :D **

**Review!!! **

**Frostychicken **


	3. Chapter 3

**Watsup Homie G's???? I was soo surprised, 'cuz I asked for 6 reviews and got 'em!!! Thank you to everyone :DDD This review of the day made me laff out loud: **

_**White Wing Alchemist**__: __**Wait did I review last chapter? *checks reviews* Yep I did, whew I thought that I was one of the ones in the 'faved/subscribed but didn't review' category. I just know this is going to get good, get on writing Frosty  
White Wing: I would've called them Chicken  
Jake: White Wing that isn't polite  
White Wing: What? Isn't the penname FrostyChicken or something?  
Wolf: How bout you get off your lazy butt and look at the pennameyourself Sloth?  
White Wing: *growls* If you're going to call me after the sins you might as well start calling me Wrath  
Wolf: NawI think Sloth fits you just fine. Oh no I'm mistaken, Lust is a better name  
White Wing: WHY YOU-  
(insert gory fight here)  
Wow those two just love to hate each other. Whatever, Akiko out!**_

* * *

**There was some confusion about the second chapter. ****Let's say that the second chapter took place after the ****first. If you want to know if Iggy and Gazzy go back to there own bodies, then read this chapter :DDD I also got a lot of questions about how Gazzy and Iggy switched brains, well all I can** **say right now, is that your question will be answered in future chapters :DD And, this story might not be a 4 shot…..idk, it depends… If, I can finish this story in 4 chapters, then yes it is a 4 shot, but I don't think that I can finish it in 4 chapters, since the next chapter is the 4****th****, so I might just make this story longer and **not **a 4 shot. That was very confusing to write……… :DDDD Now that my rant is over, all that is left to say is that, since I got my goal of 6 reviews for the last chapter, why not go for 9-10 for this one?? I know that we can meet this goal!!! Onward with thy story!!!!**

**Fang: Ahem….**

**Frostychicken: Yes?**

**Fang: Disclaimer?**

**Frostychicken: Oh, yeah, I don't own Max Ride, only the plot and/or new characters. So no copy :D**

**Fang: You aren't fighting and or being mean today…**

**Frostychicken: Enjoy it while you can, Fangy Boy. I'm not hyper right now and tired. School is taking over my mind :D Not _The School_….. School as in my middle school. **

**Fang: Oh, ok. Review peoples!! :DD**

**Frostychicken: Since when are you kind and nice?**

**Fang: Since your more Fang-like today, I'm going to be more Frostychicken-like. **

**Frostychicken: Oh….ok……..cool……I guess……… (*whispering* Fang is being really weird right now...Must have been the chocolate chip cookies he ate)**

**Fang: I heard that Frostychicken..... Maybe your being weird because _you _ate _chicken_!!! **

**Frostychicken: That was mean...... Ok...........As I said before, Onward with thy story!**

* * *

**Chapter the Third: The Plan, The Brain Switching, and School? **

****** Continuing Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella's Conversation from the First Chapter******

"Ella Martinez, you are **evil**." I said grinning. Well, Gazzy said that, but in my voice.

"So, how do i know that you guys have really switched brains? How do i know that you aren't playing a joke on me?'' Ella asked us, she looked a lot like Max when Max was asking something. "Gazzy has the mimicking voice power thing so.....prove to me that you guys _have_ switched brains."

"Um...." I thought about what I would say that Gazzy wouldn't. A perfectly diabolical idea hit my head like a bell ringing."Would Gazzy say that you have great legs, perfect high-lights, beautiful eyes, and to sum it all up, are hot?" I said in Gazzy's voice. Ella's eyes widened and she started blushing.

"Shut up Iggy....or Gazzy....or Gazzy in Iggy's body....Or Iggy in Gazzy's body...." She muttered. I could see the blush that was now coloring her face red. I smirked, she liked me, at least i now know that.

"So, you want Iggy to switch brains withFang and make Max jealous, so then she will go out with him?" Gazzy/my body stated. "How are you gonna do that Iggy?" He asked.

"Dr. M said that we were gonna go to Ella's school tommorow so that will give us the perfect opertunity." I/Gazzy's body said.

"Yeah. Iggy....Do you know how to change back to your old self?" Ella asked.

"I think.." I replied.

"Good, so, are you gonna try to go back to your own body?" She asked and i nodded.

"Don't talk to me right now, 'kay?" I said and closed my/Gazzy's eyes. It felt so weird to actually see everything. I thought about how much i wanted to go back to my own body. _Please, I wanna be the old, blind Iggy. Please, i wanna go back to my own body. I really don't like Gazzy's body. _Suddenly, I felt like throwing up. My head hurt, my hands were covered in sweat and my heart was pounding. Slowly, I opened my eyes, just to meet with darkness.

"Iggy?" Ella asked. I followed her voice and heard her sitting in her chair.

"Woah, the sunlight is blinding my eyes." Gazzy's voice came.

"Its not sunlight, smart one, its the light on the fan." Ella's voice said yet again. I was back in my old body. This power is **very **useful. I could basically control someone.

"Hay, how come Angel cant hear our thoughts and stuff?" Gazzy asked me.

"I think that since we switched brains, then its like a force field around our minds. She cant penetrate it. Or control us, and/or listen to our minds." I stated calmly.

"Good. Now, all we need to do is---" Gazzy started but Ella interrupted him.

"I'll ask one of my friends to 'flirt' withyou. Somehow, take control of Fang's mind and start flirting with girls. But they have to be pretty. 'Kay? And.....Umm.....try to make Max jealous." Ella stated The Plan.

"Sir yes sir!" I yelled, army pose and all.

"Iggy, I'm a girl... Not a boy...." Ella laughed and I started to blush. That was such a dumb thing to say. _Iggy, stop making a fool out of yourself!_ I thought.

"Well, now that we know the plan, all we have to do now is wait for tommorow." Gazzy said.

"Ig control Fang. Mom and them are gonna be home in like what? 30 minutes?" Ella said.

"Kay. _Operation-get-Fang-and-Max-Together-for-the-rest-of-there-Bird-Life_ is now in process." I said.

"We all know what to do. Good luck Team IEG!" Ella battle cried.

* * *

*******Before the Breakfast Incedent in Chapter two with Max, Dr. M, Iggy, and Fang.*******

I was whistling and making pancakes. After the last pancake was done, I put all the food in the table and waited for the smell of food to waken everyone. The Plan was going to be carried out today. _Lmao, i wonder how Fang will react being blind and all....._I thought. Then it hit me like bricks. _Oh my God!!!! If Fang is in **my**body, wont he be blind? Shiz!!! That will ruin the whole friggen Plan!!!!!! Oh My Fudge Candy!!! Obviously he's gonna know somethings up cuz hes gonna be BLIND!!!! What should I do????????? _I thought, cunfused. _Wait....If i think that i want Fang to forget that he's in my body....Then he **won't **remember anything! Cuz last time, I thought that I wanted to control Gazzy's brain.........So I should think that Fang cant remember anything........_I spoke to myself. Of course I had to block my thoughts from Angel. Angel. That's another problem.....Although she cant read my mind if I'm in Fangs body......_This new power is very nice _i thought and smirked. _No one, not even Angel has this power.....and no one will know about it until the Plan is over and Fang and Max are together. I should record what happens... And also, how Max's reaction will be after she finds out I'm Fang. Youtube, you are the bomb dot com. _Ella. That right there is another problem. How can I tell her that I like her? Just then, I was taken out of my little world.

"Sup." That was the one and only, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself, Fang!

"Nothing much...Waiting for everyone to come and eat." I replied. Think about how much you want to control his mind and take over his body. _Fang I will control your body!!!!!! YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING AFTER WE SWITCH BRAINS!!!! _I thought/yelled. And just like last time, I felt like throwingup. My head hurt, my hands were covered in sweat and my heart was pounding. Slowly, I opened my eyes, to meet with bright sunlight. _Woah_. I looked at my/Fang's hands. _Woah. _I had Fang's olive toned, muscular hands. I clenched my fist and thought, _So that's why the girls like Fang.....He's tall, dark, and handsome....but also muscular.....I wonder what they think when they see him for the first time....._I smirked.

"Hay......Why is it dark?" Fang asked, clearly confused.

"Fang. This is a dream your having. You are blind in your dream. You are Iggy. This dream will be the most wierdest dream you will ever have. You will forget that your Fang. You ARE Iggy." I said in my best hypnotizing skills.

"Yes. This is a dream." Fang/my body whispered.

"Yeah." I said, sticking to one word sentences. _If you wanna control Fang and make everyone believe your Fang, then your gonna have to talk like him _I thought. _Part one of The Plan is now complete _I smirked.

* * *

******Iggy's P.O.V. of the Breakfast Incident.******

"Max, I want you and the Flock to go to school. You guys are sitting here in the house doing _nothing_. I want you guys to go get some exercise." Dr. M said to Max.

"But Mom, we do get exercise. We fly, remember?" Max replied, whining. Woah, Maximum Ride can whine. We were eating the chocolate chip pancakes that my body/Fang had made. Of course they didn't know that Fang and I switched brains. My body/Fang was in the kitchen baking more pancakes. _Psh...He cant make **Iggy style pancakes **_I thought. Nudge, Angel, and Ella went shopping with one of Ella's friends. Gazzy was watching T.V. I snickered causing Max to punch me in the shoulder.

"Shut up!!" She said.

"Max, why are you punching me? I thought you loooooved me. Don't you Max? You loooove me this much." Fang's body/me said, holding my arms wide.

"Shut up, unless you want me to punch you" Max blushed.

"Well, you already did that. But you can do something else" I replied, smirking.

"SHUT UP!! You are SO immature!!" She yelled.

"Awww!!! Max, it's so cute, Fang's flirting withyou." Dr. M said. I looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me look. I had forgotten she was sitting and eating breakfast with us. Both Fang's body/me and Max blushed red.

"Mom!" She yelled once again.

"Max, you will go to school. That's why Ella, Nudge and Angel went shopping." Dr. M said a devious smile on her face.

"So that's why they were excited more than usual!!!" Max yelled. "Those sneaky b--'' _Woah, Max Ride can cuss, but not us? That's unfair!!_ I yelled in my brain.

"Maximum!" Dr. M yelled before Max could finish my sentence.

"I was going to say 'Barnacle', but _someone_ thought I was going to say b—'' Max talked back.

"Max" Dr. M yelled, once again. But this time she was smiling.

"You know what's funny? You won't let the Flock cuss, but yet here you are, cussing your head off."

"Well….I'm not exactly cussing, am I? I'm saying barnacle. Not the real word." Max replied also smiling.

"So, are we going to go to school Max?" My body/Fang said, coming into the dinning room.

"Um I-'' Max was about to say something, but was cut off.

"Yes. You. Are." Dr. M said.

"Oh-ok. Yes we are." She sighed in defeat.

"When are we starting?" Fang's body/me asked.

"Tomorrow. I got all the paper work ready." Dr. M replied.

"WHAT?! You got everything ready without telling us?!?" Max yelled.

"Yes because I am your mom." Mom replied "Go have fun on your last day of freedom. In a couple of weeks, school shall take over your mind. Not the _School_ school. I mean school as in Clear Brook High." She smiled. So this was were Max got her stubbornness. Who knew? She sighed and nodded.

* * *

**So this was the next chapter in my story. Hopefully, no one was confused by the change of brains. Yes, I know that some of the 'i's aren't capitalized, but I'm too lazy to go back and change them. I hope that y'all like it. (yes, I _do_ live in Texas.) ****So, now that y'all have read, y'all need to review :DD I know we can get 9-10 reviews :DDD**

**Happy February the 9th, 2010 **

**Frostychicken**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayhayhayhayhayhay watup everyone???? Happy late Valentine's Day!! Or, Happy Marti Gras!!! I asked for 9-10 reviews for the last chapter, but I got like 5. So now Imma ask for 5 reviews. So, yeah…and um Review!!!! :D And Thank You to everyone who did review!!!**

**Claimer: YES…I OWN THIS PLOT!!!! THIS IDEA OF A FANFICTION IS MYNE!!!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE!!! If you look more closely on the book, it says JAMES PATTERSON!!**

**Btw, **_this is Angel talking to people in her mind. _**This is Max's thoughts. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting-ready-for-the-****first-day-of-school**

**Max P.O.V: **

"Urghh!!! Really? I said that I would go to this school. Not wear make up!!" I yelled at Ella and Nudge.

"But Max, you look pretty." Angel said as she came skipping into the room. **My baby looked like an angel. **

_Thank you Max. But you still have to wear that to school._ She spoke to my mind.

"Max!!! All we have to do now is put on some makeup!!" Ella whined.

"If you don't listen to us, Mom said that you can't have any of her cookies." Nudge said**. Huh? When did she start calling Mom, mom? **

'_Cuz, Mom likes it better when we call her mom. But don't worry Max; you'll still be _my_ mom forever! _Angel thought. **Aww!!! That is so sweet!!**I thought back. **Max, DO NOT get mushy. **I thought to myself.

_Why? _Angel asked.

'**Cuz Max Ride DOES NOT get mushy. **I said back.

_You do…..With Fang…..LOL!!! _Angel thought.

**Angel get out of my head now! **I thought sternly. When I was finally out of my little world, I noticed my face felt heavy. **Oh, no they didn't! **I thought to myself, and heard Angel, Ella, and Nudge giggle. When I ran over to the mirror, I saw that when I was talking to Angel, those sneaky little girls had put make up on me.

I had light brown eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss on. My outfit was black skinny jeans, brown polo t-shirt with green stripes, and black vans.

"ANGEL!!! ELLA!! NUDGE!!! Imma go and wash my face right now!!!" I yelled.

"Max, please put on makeup for today only? 'Cuz it's the first day of school and you do want to make a good first impression. Don't you?" Ella begged.

"Oh ok…..You guys are bugging the fudge candy outta me, so I guess I'll have to listen to you." I said, and sighed.

"Max!! Come downstairs for breakfast!!!" Mom yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I picked up my backpack, put my phone in my pocket, (The only reason I have a phone at all is 'cuz Mom wanted someone in the Flock to have at least one cell phone) and ran downstairs.

"Come on y'all!" I said to Ella, Nudge, and Angel. The first day of school… Just the thought of it made me shudder. ***Shudder***

* * *

**Um… yeah… This chapter wasn't as good as I thought…..I guess this was just a filler chapter. I promise, the next chapter will be much better :D**

**Frostychicken: Review!! Pretty please…..with Fang on top? **

**Fang: Why me?**

**Frostychicken: 'Cuz I said so. **

**Fang: Why can't it be an Iggy on top? **

**Frostychicken: It'll be an Iggy on top next chapter….'Kay? Happy?**

**Iggy: Can I say something? **

**Fang: Nope. **

**Frostychicken: Don't worry Iggy, we'll shun Fang in the next chapter, just like we shunned you… Happy?**

**Iggy: *Says Happily* Sure!!**

**Fang: *Gives Death Glare* HAY!!!**

**Frostychicken: Hayy!!! Watsupp?**

**Fang:………….I will not comment**

**Iggy: It'll be the best idea you have had this whole day! **

**Fang: *Starts to say something***

**Frostychicken: Um... Before a fight breaks out, Goodbye everyone, have a good day! And REVIEW!!!**

**Iggy: With a Fang on top *snickers***

**Fang: *Punches Iggy***


	5. Chapter 5

**PARTAY TILL WE'RE PURPLE!!!! (Probably gonna use Pepto-Bismol. Hay, do ya'll have any idea why Pepto-Bismol is pink? I mean, why couldn't it be purple?) Omg, I asked for 5 reviews and got like what? 6-7??? OMG!!! I'm soo hoppy!!! Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed!!!!!!! Oh, and an extra thank you to these peoples:**

**maxrideaddict97-10**

**White Wing Alchemist**

**nm-maximumride4eva**

**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Ya'll have reviewed in EVERY chapter!!!! You guys are seriously, da bomb dot com :DDDD Umm…I really don't think this story will be a 4-shot since this is the 5th chapter… But, I _will _finish this story! :D Oh, and _this is Iggy thinking. _**

**_CLAIMER:_YES!!! I OWN THIS PLOT AND/OR ANY NEW CHARACTERS YOU MAY SEE IN THIS FANFICTION!!!!_THE WEBSITE I'M POSTING MY IDEA ON IS CALLED FANFICTION!!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _NOOO!!! I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE!!! THE AUTHOR IS CLEARLY JAMES PATTERSON. I DON'T THINK THAT JAMES PATTERSON IS A 13-almost-14-in-10-days-YEAR OLD LITTLE, GIRL. Idk how old James Patterson really is…..I wonder though… **

**Fang: Are you gonna tell 'em to review? **

**Frostychicken: Um... maybe…**

**Fang: Kay. Are----**

**Frostychicken: SHUT UP FANG!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT AT _THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! _NOT THE _BEGINNING!_**

**Fang: Oh..ok….**

**Frostychicken: Stay tuned for the ending of the show! Special announcements will be made!**

**Fang: Oh!!! I see now!!!!**

**Frostychicken: Yeah!!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter the Fifth: Teachers, First-day-of-school-for-real, and an-Oh-FUDGE-CANDY!!-moment. **

** Iggy-in-Fang's-body's P.O.V **

"Hurry up you guys!! How long does it take you to brush your teeth and get ready??" Gazzy yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming." Max said and swaggered down the stairs.

_Woah. Who knew that Max was that hot? _She was wearing black skinny jeans, brown polo t-shirt with green stripes, and black vans. And…Was that makeup? Why yes it was… I grinned evilly this was perfect blackmail. Max had on light brown eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss on. _Oh yeah...Fang does…_ I snickered. _What would Fang do? _I thought. Yet again, a perfectly diabolical idea hit my brain like a bell ringing. I started staring at Max, letting my jaw drop to the floor. When she saw that I was looking at her, (I _was _in Fang's body) she started blushing. _LOL!!!_ I thought. Angel looked at me, confused. This was one of the good things about this power, Angel couldn't read our minds. Our, as in me and the person I was controlling. I snickered loud enough for Max to hear.

"Wow Max, makeup?" I/Fang's body asked.

"Shut up Fang." She muttered. I rolled my/Fang's eyes and snickered again. Just then, Fang/my body came into the hallway we all were in.

"Breakfast!" Fang/my body said. We all went to the dining room and found blueberry pancakes, waffles, and orange juice on the table.

"OOHH!!! OMG!! I LOVE BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!!!! There like soooo good!!! And I like, love waffles!!! Iggy, do we have syrup? 'Cuz I heart syrup too!!! Omg!! Mom, today is gonna be soo much fun!!! I can't wait to make new friends!! Oops, don't worry everyone, you're my friends too, its just that I wanna make new friends 'cuz I've known you all since the day I was born and---'' Max put her hand in Nudge's mouth.

"Turn the Nudge Channel off." She commanded. Since her hand was still on Nudge's face, all Nudge could do was nod. Slowly, Max took her hand off of Nudge's face.

"Much better. Silence. The only sound I wanna hear right now is ya'll eating. Kay?" Max said and we all nodded.

"So, Max. Just go up to the attendance lady and she'll help you. I am so sorry that I can't come with you guys. Work, as you know, gets in the way of everything." Mom told Max. Yes, we had all started calling her Mom. A while later (10 minutes later), Mom asked "Everyone done?" We all nodded and Mom said, "Kay, get in the car."

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

"May I help you?" The lady asked us. She was a blue eyed, blond, and was probably in her 30's.

"Yeah. We're the new students." I said.

"Oh. Your Maximum Ride, Nick Martinez, and Iggy Martinez?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Iggy, Fang, and I were the only ones who were in high school. Clear Brook High School to be exact.

"Here are your new schedules. You're supposed to come back after school with all your teachers' signatures on that little paper. Kay? Umm... Yes…I think that is all. Have a good first day!" She said and we were dismissed.

********

"So, you're Max? Please introduce yourself." Mr. Brown, the biology teacher, said in a mono toned voice.

"Max Ride. That's all you need to know. And if you try to mess with me, Imma beat you up. Understood? And teacher? I really don't wanna tell these people, peoples I have never met before, about my life." I said to Mr. Brown.

"Oh...Ok." He looked a little shocked that I spoke up to him. _Huh, teachers, you better get ready for Maximum Ride, 'cuz Imma give you maximum trouble._ I thought and smirked.

"Where do I sit Teach?" I asked.

"Go next to Sam…And Lissa." Mr. Brown said. Sam? Lissa? This _could not _be the same Sam or Lissa. I whipped around and looked at where he was pointing to: a big mass of red, curly hair... What was _she _doing here in Arizona? And a mop of brown-ish hair. Crap. What was _he_ doing here? Uh-oh. No, uh-oh couldn't describe what I was feeling. This was more of an OH FUDGE CANDY! moment.

* * *

**OH FUDGE CANDY!!!!!!!!!!! I feel evil. Mwahahahahah!!!! I think this was the best/worst place to put a cliffy. Lol, well I have a question, would ya'll rather have late updates with long chapters or quicker updates with shorter chapters? Soo…Yeah…REVIEW!!!! Pretty please? With Iggy on top!!!!**

**Fang: YES!!! **

**Frostychicken: What?**

**Fang: It's Iggy on top!!!**

**Frostychicken: Um...Yeah… Next chapter, it'll be Fang on top. **

**Fang: So it's a pattern?**

**Frostychicken: Yeah. **

**Iggy: Can I say something? **

**Fang: NO!!**

**Frostychicken: Fang, it's your turn to be shunned.**

**Iggy: Yeah. Be gone! **

**Frostychicken: That's just mean. **

**Fang: Yeah Ig, that's mean. **

**Frostychicken: Stop being childish!!**

**Iggy, Fang, Frostychicken: REVIEW!!!!! **

**Fang: With Iggy on top!!!! **

**Iggy: *punches Fang* **

**Fang: You wanna fight Iggy?**

**Frostychicken: VIOLENCE IS _NOT_ THE ANSWER!!! **

**Iggy, Fang: WE DON'T CARE!!!! **

**Frostychicken: Umm….REVIEW!!! And happy February the 17th. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whatup Homie G's?? 5-6 reviews!! Not the best, but good enough. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD!!!! I really like reviews *hint* *hint* =] Did I leave a cliffy last chapter? :DDD**

**Fang: *ouch* Yeah. **

**Frostychicken: Oh yeah!! Hay…um Fang? Why are you covered in bruises? **

**Fang: 'Cuz one of Iggy's fan girls, this ****White Wing Alchemist****, beat me up. **

**Frostychicken: *laughing her face off* Oh my God. Fang you got beat up by a girl other than Max? **

**Fang: Shut up. I didn't beat her up 'cuz I knew she didn't have powers like me. I was being a gentleman. **

**Frostychicken: Wow…I can't believe it. Lmfoo!! *laugh my face off***

**Iggy: He knew he didn't stand a chance against her. **

**Fang: SHUT UP!!! **

**Iggy: Anger management problems much? *smirking***

**Fang: I'm outta here. I don't wanna be beat up again.**

**Iggy: HA!! You admitted!!!!**

**Fang: No comment. **

**Frostychicken: OKAY!!! Onward with the story. **

**Iggy: WAIT!! The disclaimer!!! **

**Frostychicken: Thank you for reminding me. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I ****DO NOT ****OWN MAX RIDE!!!!! JP DOES!!!**

_**Claimer: **_**I OWN THIS PLOT AND/OR ANY NEW CHARACTERS!!!**

**Frostychicken: there :D**

**Iggy: *grinning like a maniac.***

**Frostychicken: What?**

**Iggy: Nothing *innocent expression***

* * *

**Chapter the 6****th****: REALLY-FANG?!!?-HOW-COULD-YOU-DO-THIS????!!! And, The-Truth-about-Them. **

My expression was still shocked when I made my way to my seat. When I sat down next to Lissa, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hay, whats up Max?" She said.

"Wow, you actually know my name, _Lissa_." I said, sarcasm filling my words. She looked confused and smiled once more. When I saw what she was wearing, I was yet again, shocked. Blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie, wow, she had really changed from Virginia. She wasn't the old preppy, cry-when-she-broke-her-nail type of girl. Now, she was more like how I was.

_**Max. This is the **_**real **_**Lissa.**_

_Great. Whoop de doo!!! Voice your back!!! _I thought sarcasm in my words.

_**Max. I'm not kidding. This is the **_**real **_**Lissa. **_The Voice said yet again.

_What the fudge candy do you mean? This is the Lissa I knew in Virginia. _I thought.

_**The Lissa and Sam you knew in Virginia were fakes. Itex had made a duplicate of Lissa and Sam. They took DNA samples of the real Lissa and Sam, without them knowing and made doubles of them. **_The Voice informed me.

_So….The Virginia Lissa was a hoax? _I thought.

_**Yes. Both of them were fakes. Itex changed there personalities and tried to separate Fang and you. Well, they wanted to make you jealous. The Virginia Lissa was a preppy, stuck up, snobby witch-minus-the-W-and-add-a-B person. The real Lissa's just like you. She hates makeup, hates the preppy peoples in her school, fights for her rights, has an attitude, hates it when girls take other girl's boyfriends, and trusts people after a long time. Basically, she's like you.**_ The Voice finished.

"Hay Max?" Lissa asked me. I blinked a couple of times and said, "Yeah?"

"You were spaced out. Lol" Lissa said.

"Oh…I tend to do that…I was just in my little world." I said my attitude nicer towards her.

"Oh… Cool, I'm just like that. Dude, I was surprised when you talked back to Mr. Brown. Usually, no one does anything in this class. It's boring like hell!!" Lissa said.

"Oh…really?" I said, surprised. No one talked back to the teacher? What goody-goodys.

"So, do you have any brother and sisters?" She asked.

"Yeah, sisters and brothers." I said. Suddenly, I was hit with a pang of jealousy. What if she tried to take Fang away from me again? _Whoa Max. Did you just say that? _I thought. _I could say Fang was my boyfriend…Max, stop thinking like this already!!_

_**Yes. Max, you love Fang. Admit it already. **_The Voice but in.

_Shut up. _I thought.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A new voice said to me. I looked up to see Sam. He ran his hand in his hair, hoping to look hot. _Well, buddy, only one person can do that and make my knees weak. And that's Fang. MAX STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!!!! _I thought.

"Sam! Stop flirting with her! She'd my friend and you know you can't flirt with my friends!" Lissa said. _WOO!! GO GIRL!! _I thought.

"Lissa please?" Sam whined.

"Nope. Go play tonsil hockey with Bridget." Lissa snapped back, angry. Sam sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"Whats his problem?" I asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. Man, he was such a pain in the aspirin!" Lissa said. I grinned and said, "You don't cuss? I'm just like you, I use substitutes."

She nodded and said, "I only cuss when I'm really mad."

"Mrs. Maximum and Mrs. Lissa! Do you perhaps want to teach the class?" A mono toned voice said to us. I looked up to Mr. Brown and said, "I really don't wanna. Why don't you go ahead and keep on teaching?" Mr. Brown got red in the face and everyone laughed. Lissa looked to me and said, "Girl, you are the BEAST!!" and high fived me. I nodded and laughed. _Looks like Maximum Ride has made a new friend. _I thought. The real Lissa wasn't that bad.

*********

RING RING RING!!! The bell rang for lunch. The day had passed by really fast and now it was lunch time. I had my first 4 classes with Lissa, 2 with Sam, and so far 3 classes with Iggy. **(A/N: Remember she doesn't know Iggy and Fang have switched brains.)**We both walked to the lunch room and found Fang surrounded by girls. My blood boiled and my face got red. Another red-head girl was by Fang, flirting. At first I thought it was Lissa, but then I saw her sitting all by herself. I walked over to her table and said, "Sup Liss? Can I sit here?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure Max!! You're my friend and so therefore you can. Hay, whats your name?" She said to Iggy.

"Iggy." He replied. Lissa saw me staring at the other red-head girl and said, "That's Bridget. She flirts with every guy, even though she has a boy friend." I made a disgusted face.

"Eww, player much? C'mon Liss, Ig, lets go get food." We got in line, and it was my turn to go to the check out counter, when suddenly, Bridget cut in front of me. She looked at me and smiled snobbishly. My anger just boiled right there and then and I did something that would get me in trouble on my first day of school.

* * *

**OMG!!! What does Max do??!!??! If you wanna know, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank God that Fang and Iggy are out flying with the flock. NO more arguments!! :DDDD**

**Hoppy February the 18****th****:DDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Como estas me amigos? (Hello, how are you my friends?) ****8 reviews!! Wow, I think that I got a lot more reviews for chapter 6 than any other :DD Yay!! THANK YOU peoples who reviewed :) Another thing, I got a lot of story fav's and story alert's c'mon peoples!! If you can press the "Story fav" and the "Story Alert" button, you can also review :DD **

**CAUTION: A LOT OF CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER!! BEWARE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS IS WHY THE STORY IS RATED T. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NOT JP!!!**

**CLAIMER: I OWN THIS PLOT LINE AND OR ANY NEW CHARACTERS!! THIS INCLUDES LISSA'S NEW PERSONALITY!!**

**Fang: hay Frostychicken**

**Frostychicken: watup Fang? **

**Fang: Nothing much. When am I and Iggy gonna get our own brains back? **

**Frostychicken: Read the story. And review :DDD**

**Fang: Oh...ok…. Peoples of the world, if you want to know if me and Iggy get our own brains back, REVIEW!!!!**

**Frostychicken: That's the most I have heard you talk like in ever.**

**Fang: I'm a man of many surprises.**

**Iggy: But I got more surprises than you'll ever have **_**and**_ **I got more skills than you'll have. **

**Fang: You wish.**

**Iggy: No, I don't wish, I know. **_**You **_**wish you were with Max.**

**Max: Shut up Iggy.**

**Iggy: You wanna go Max? Let's take this outside. **

**Max: Ewww!!! You're nasty!! **

**Iggy: EWW!!! AND YOU SAY **_**I**_**HAVE A BAD MIND!! I MEANT LETS GO OUTSIDE AND FIGHT!!!!**

**MAX: Ok…Awkward moment. **

**Fang: MAX!! Shame on you. **

**Max: Shut up Fang. Yeah, let's go fight Iggy. **

* * *

DDD: Ummm…We don't wanna see Max and Iggy get in a fight. So, I'll just end the conversation by saying, REVIEW :Frostychicken

**Chapter the 7****th****: OOOHH!!!-Max-is-in-trouble-in-her-first-day-of-school, and Lissa-isn't-that-bad. **

I grabbed any edible thing I could find and I threw it in her perfectly conditioned red head. The first thing my hand grabbed was chocolate pudding and then it was spaghetti with meat sauce. Then I grabbed Lissa's fruit punch and dumped it on Bridget.

"There, that will teach you to cut in front of Maximum Ride, you bitch!!!" I yelled and then I punched her "plastic surgery-ed" face. CRACK!!!! Her nose broke and she started crying. Suddenly, it got deathly quiet. I turned around you see everyone staring at us.

"OMG!! You broke my nose!! It took me like 31,000 dollars to get my nose surgery right!!!" She wailed and then tried to glare at me. Emphasis on _tried._ I gave her my death glare and she flinched. She looked at what I was wearing and yelled, "you slut!!! You're wearing inappropriate clothing!!"

"Excuse me, _I'm _wearing inappropriate clothing? Look at you! Are you sure you aren't wearing your little sister's cloths?" I yelled back. She was wearing a mini, mini skirt, a short-almost-about-to-suffocate-her t-shirt, and high heals. Holding her nose, she looked behind me and saw Lissa.

"Lissa you traitor!! I thought you were _my _friend!!" Bridget yelled.

"WAS, Bridget!! Not anymore!!! You stole my boyfriend from me and I'm not gonna let you steal Maxes!!!" Lissa yelled back, her face as red as her hair.

"You whore!!!!" Bridget yelled.

"You DO NOT call any girl, and specially my friends a whore!!!" I yelled and punched her once again, this time I got her stomach. Bridget fell to the floor and I found out that I wasn't the only one who had punched her. Lissa was next to me, her breath heaving.

"Good teamwork!!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks. Good punch." Lissa said, also smiling. Suddenly, her smile changed into a frown.

"What is going on here?" A lady said, coming into the check out line.

"Mrs. Jackson…." Lissa whispered.

"Lissa, and?" She asked my name.

"Max Ride." I said.

"My office. NOW." She snapped.

*********

"That was inexcusable behavior. You both get ISS, better known as In School Suspension, for two weeks. And after that, detention for a week. I WILL call your mothers. Go to class now." Mrs. Jackson told us. Turns out that Lissa and I had the same schedule. As Lissa and I walked to 5 period history, she said, "I really don't care about the ISS, at least I got to punch Bridget." I nodded and smiled. "Friends?" She asked.

"Sure!" I nodded and we both entered the classroom.

* * *

**Lissa and Max are friends now!! Yay!! Review for the next chapter :DDD **

**Frostychicken :) **

**Fang, Iggy: WITH A FANG AND IGGY ON TOP!!!**

**Frostychicken: weird much? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour Madame and Majeure (Hello ladies and gentlemen......But what if the lady don't wanna be called a lady? I know **_**I**_**don't wanna be called a lady…. Even though I'm a girl....) How is you alls? Wow, that has to be the second most reviewed chapter :DDD TY!!! (Thank you) I wanna finish this story in ten chapters and hopefully I shall. I have **_**another**_**idea for a Max Ride fanfic and Imma wait till I actually **_**finish**_**this fanfic. The name, I will tell ya'll at the end of this story. I don't have nothing more to say…...**

**Iggy: YEAH YOU DO!!!!! THE DISCLAIMER AND **

**Fang: THE CLAIMER!!!**

**Iggy: AND THE WARNING!!!!  
**

**Frostychicken: Yeahh… Ya know what? Imma get the disclaimer to come here and say that. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not now, not ever will Frostychicken own Max Ride. **

**Frostychicken: and the claimer to say, **

**Claimer: But the plot is hers… so is Lissa's new personality!!**

**Frostychicken: Warning? Please come here. **

**WARNING: SAM CUSSES IN THIS CHAPTER!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**Iggy: Good!! **

**Fang: Continue on to the chapter. **

**Frostychicken: REVIEW!!!! :]**

* * *

**Chapter the Eighth: Valentine's-Day-Dance? And, BIG-SURPRISE!!!**

The two weeks in ISS was over, the week of detention started, and almost every girl I knew was flirting with Fang… And guess what, he was flirting back!!!! Before I knew it, it was Valentines Day. It's a good day and I'm in homeroom and this preppy cheerleader came inside our homeroom to announce something.

"Hay everyone!! My name is Michelle!! OMG! We are having a Valentine Day dance and every couple is invited. Umm… even if you aren't going with someone you can still come but you'll be lonely. We also have this contest for guys for their dream girl. ONLY **GUYS** CAN ENTER!!!! Boys have to write a poem for that perfect girl. NOW _THIS_ CONTEST IS FOR **GIRLS!!** YOU WILL HAVE TO BUY A ROSE FOR THAT GUY. ON VALENTINE'S DAY, EITHER YOU WILL GET A POEM OR NOT. IF YOU **DO **THEN YOU WILL EXCHANGE ITEMS. A rose for a poem or a poem for rose. And for the dance, which is by the way, at 6:00 on V-Day, everyone has to dress up. Okay???? Good. Now, be good peoples and come to the dance. Tickets are only one dollar." She said this in one breath. Wow….How in the world did she do that? Then she turned around and left.

"UGH!!!! Valentine dance seriously?" I said, and every girl in my class gasped and glanced at me.

"What? I know I'm beautiful, but you could take a picture, it'll last longer!!" I said. Lissa glanced at me and smiled. After writing something quickly on a piece of paper, and making sure that the teacher didn't see, she tossed it to me.

"Finally I'm not the only one who doesn't like V-day dance," it said.

I looked at her and nodded my head.

**RING RING RING RING!!!!**

The bell rang for first period and I slowly got my stuff and walked to Mr. Brown's classroom. When I got to the door, Lissa was there waiting for me.

"Are you gonna go?" She asked.

"Nope. Never." I replied and we started walking to our seats.

"Hay Max….Um... Are you going to the dance?" Sam looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Nope. I ain't going. Sorry buddy. Be a good puppy and go to your owner… Bridget." I said and started to ignore him. He was muttering stuff all throughout class and I was still ignoring him. In the middle of Mr. Brown's lecture, I heard, "Urgh... Whatever be a bitch for all I care." He muttered, not thinking that I was listening. My chair was knocked to the floor as I got up, furious, and got him in a head lock. The class, which was bored a minute before, was now looking at us with rapt attention. I ignored them and said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing…I didn't say nothing." Sam said, gasping for breath.

"If you wanna call me a bitch, then say it to my face. Did you know what happened to you girlfriend Bridget when _she _called me that? I broke her nose." I whispered my death mask on.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!! STOP!!" Mr. Brown yelled and I finally calmed down. Releasing my head lock, I said calmly, "He shouldn't have called me a bitch then."

"Mr. Sam, go outside now. You will stay out for the rest of class." Mr. Brown told him. "Max, this one time, I will let that go. Next time, don't do that." I nodded, picked my chair up, and sat back down. The rest of the day passed by fast and soon enough, it was lunch time.

********

When I got to the lunch room, I saw Fang being surrounded by girls. I sighed and went to where Iggy, Lissa, and I sat. We got our lunches, and Lissa was talking to Iggy, when suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around to find Fang standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I said, lazily.

"Max…Um..." He started.

"What Fang? I'm eating my lunch." I said, annoyed by the fact that all the 'Fang fan girls' were giving me dirty looks. I glared back at 'em as did Lissa.

"Max…I was wondering if you would want to go to the V-day dance with me." Fang asked me. All I knew, was that, right there, my heart stopped working.

* * *

**Ooohhh…Does Maxes heart **_**really**_** stop working? I don't know…... ****Well I do…..**_**You all **_**don't :DDD Well, review everyone!! **

**Iggy: YEAH!! Review!!! I'M GONNA BE ON TOP!!!**

**Fang: NOO!! MEE!!!!**

**Frostychicken: why are you guys fighting? **

**Iggy and Fang: 'Cuz we want to!!! **

**Frostychicken: riiiiiight…...Ready everyone? 1…..2…..3!!!**

**Frostychicken, Iggy, and Fang: DO SOMETHING NICE AND NEW, AND REVIEW!!! :DD**

**Frostychicken: Happy February 21, 2010 :DD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay everyone? Wow, only _four _reviews peoples?? Come on, I know we can do better :DD I sound like a teacher.... lol, well all I'm gonna say now is to review!!! :DD**

**Rockshadow 96: I AM NOW HERE!!!**

**Frostychicken: FINALLY!!! WHERE WERE YOU???? YOU DISAPPEARED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!**

**Rockshadow 96: oops, I was on vecation :D**

**Frostychicken: wow.... ok? **

**Rockshadow 96: Yeah :DDD Where are Iggy and Fang? **

**Iggy: I'M HERE!!!!!**

**Fang: MEE TOO!!!! **

**Frostychicken: :DD are you o****kay Fang? **

**Fang: What do ya mean? **

**Frostychicken: Yer hyper!!! **

**Rockshadow 96: *whispers* that's not Fang **

**Iggy: Where is the disclaimer? **

**Frostychicken: IMMA DISS THE CLAIMER!!! *Get it? Diss-Claimer :PP**

**Rockshadow 96: Hyper much?? Just diss the claimer!! **

**Frostychicken: OK!!! **

**DISS-CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE!!!! **

**Frostychicken: And now I am gonna say the claimer, **

**CLAIMER: I OWN THIS PLOT AND LISSA'S NEW PERSONALITY!!!**

**Rockshadow 96: Thats good :DD**

**Iggy and Fang: START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!!!! **

**Frostychicken and Rockshadow 96: OKAY!!!!!****

* * *

****Chapter the Ninth: **

No.... My heart didn't stop, I was still alive. But my jaw dropped to the floor when Fang asked me that.

"Really?" I asked, annoyed that he had even _tried _to ask me. But somewhere inside, I was also jumping with joy.

"Yes or no?" Fang asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Lemme think about it....Then I'll tell you...eventually...." I stated. Now, all the 'Fang fangirls' were looking at me with disgust. They whispered about something and once again, Bridget, there leader, came up to me. When I opened my mouth to say something, she slapped me. Hard. I heard Lissa gasp and Iggy swear. It was dangerously quiet in the cafeteria. Where were all the teachers when you needed them?

"FIGHT!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!" A Jock yelled....Probably Sam. Since I had been punched more harder than that by Erasers, and in place you people don't wanna know, it didn't really do anything to me.

Just to make her think that she had actually hurt me, I held my hand to my face, my hair covering my face, and breathed heavily. I looked at Lissa from a opening of my long, brown hair and mouthed the words, "on three, jump Bridget with me." Surprisingly, she nodded, completely understanding what I said. Getting into fighting mode, Lissa waited for my signal. Bridget on the other hand, was hoping that I had really been hurt from her slap. She looked at Fang and said, "Fangy-poo, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"With a bitch? Nope." Fang answered.

"What? If I'm a bitch is she a slut then?" Bridget said in what she thought was a sickening sweet voice. I looked up from the corner of my eyes and Fang looked as if he was about to kill. Before he could do anything, I quickly yelled, "THREE!!!" Both Lissa and I jumped up and started pounding Bridget. Two of Bridget's preppy girls came into the fight with us.

"BB!!! Oh no!!" One of the Bridget's preppy girl from the side yelled, squeaking-ly.

"Shut up!! It's there fight!! Not your!!" Iggy yelled, throwing a milk bottle at her. Please do not ask me how I knew that Iggy threw a milk bottle. All I will say is that I have skills. There was a circle around Bridget, Lissa, me, and the two preppy girls. The Jocks were yelling "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!!" While one of 'em yelled "FOOD FIGHT!! GIRLS USE SOME FOOD!!!!" But, I am not a cheater when it comes to fighting so I didn't use food. Bridget tried to scratch my face but I blocked her.

After 10 minutes-in-hell-for-Bridget, she just stopped. Sighing, she looked at me, and Lissa and then yelled, "BETSY, EMMA!! STOP FIGHTING!!" The two preppy girls stopped _trying _to punch. I looked up and saw Fang was staring at me. Bridget looked at Fang and me. Everyone in the cafeteria was waiting for whatever she was gonna do. Suddenly, Bridget pushed passed me and went up to Fang. Determination was written clearly on her face and guess what that (insert your choice of curse word) did? She kissed him.

* * *

**OHH EMM GII!!!! (OMG) What did Bridget doo?!!!!???!!!??? I HATE HER!!! SHE CAN GO AND ROT IN HELL!!!! **

**Rockshadow 96: Frosty calm down. **

**Fang: WHY SHOULD SHE???? I'M THE ONE HERE WHO HAS TO GO CRAZY!! THAT CRAZY BITCH, BY THE NAME OF BRIDGET, JUST KISSED MEE!!!! **

**Frostychicken: I'm soorryyy Fang!!! It has to go with the story!!! **

**Fang: Fine, I wont talk to you until after this story finishes. **

**Frostychicken: Ok, I wont either. **

**Rockshadow 96: umm.... Before a fight between Frostychicken and Fang breaks out, I wanna say, quote Frostychicken, "Do something nice and new and REVIEW!!" Unquote. **

**Iggy: Im gonna be on top so hurry hurry!!**

**Have a HOPPY February 23, 2010!!**


	10. Chapter 10

********

**Frostychicken: Yo wutup my peeps? OMG!!! OHMIGOD!!!!! THIS IS ONE MOMENT THAT IMMA BE GIRLY!!! OMG!!!! OMG!!!! OMG!!! OHMIGOD!!!!! WOW!!! WE GOT 9 REVIEWS!! FOR ONE CHAPTER!!!!! :DDD FUDGE CANDY YEAH!!!!**

**Rockshadow96: hyper much???.................... ****WE'RE SOO HAPPY THAT WE GOT 9 REVIEWS!!!!!! **

**Fang: um.... who's hyper now? **

**Rockshadow96: shut up Fang!! :PP**

**Iggy: *Throws chocolate pudding at Rockshadow96 and snickers* **

**Rockshadow96: IGGY!!!! THIS IS WAR!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Frostychicken: Iggy, if I was you, (thank God that I'm not) I would run....'Cuz Rocky can get um.... what would be a nicer way to say this?...Um....she can get a little crazy? **

**Iggy: IM ALREADY RUNNIN' AWAY!!! AHHHHAAHHHHHH!!!!]**

**Frostychicken: So.....Fang, what do you want me to do to Bridget? **

**Fang: KILL HER!!!!!!!! **

**Frostychicken: O-kay!!! **

**Fang: Thank you!! oh...and Happy early B-Day Frostychicken!!! It's on the ..... umm....... the......**

**Rockshadow96: *while chasing Iggy with a long metal rod* Her B-Day is on February the 27!!!! **

**Frostychicken: YEAH!!! SOMEONE REMEMBERED MY B-DAY!!! PARTAY!!!! **

**Fang: Continue the story. **

**Frostychicken: okay!!! Lemme Diss the Claimer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not now, not ever. **

**Claimer: Yeah. I own this PLOT and Lissa's new personality!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter the tenth, OOOO-Lissa-Dissed-Bridget!!! and Max-and-Fang.**

My heart was ripped in half, jumped upon by elves, got eaten by horses, and digested. Then the pieces were poop-e-fyed. The poop-e-fyed pieces were then burned. How dare did Bridget kiss Fang? How dare did she call Fang 'Fangy-poo'???? Why did Fang even tell her his real name? I thought it was 'Nick' in public. On the inside, I was dreading what Fang would do. But on the outside, I was the undustractable, invincible, supergirl, Maximum Ride.

My eyes were hard and my death mask was on. Fang pushed Bridget to the floor with half of his strength and said, "The day I will let you kiss me is the day that I go runing around the world naked. And thats never." He said, his eyes steely and disgusted. When he looked at me, his eyes softend and he expected me to run away, instead I went up to Bridget and said, "The next time you kiss F-Nick, I, Maximum Ride will become a mass murderer." I looked at her with my death glare.

"Oh my God!! Ew. Ew ew ew. Who would want your slimy lips on them, Bridget? I mean with that much lip gloss you could pass as a slug sticking to there face!" Lissa said, as she walked up beside me. Everyone in the cafeteria started "Oooo-ing" and Bridget was red like a tamato.

"HA!! Your blushing!!! Your face is red like a tamato!!! Except that would then be a insult to all tamatoes everywhere.." I said, putting a thinking face on. The whole cafeteria erupted in laghter.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Bridget you got TOLD!!!!" Iggy said, laughing his face off.

"Urgh!! Be quit!!!" Bridget said, standing up.

"Bridget, you should shut up. You called me a slut right? Well let me tell you this, when_ I _walk down the hallways, people look at my beauty. But when _you_ walk down the hallway, even blind people are gonna look at you and say 'what is_ that_?'" I said, smirking. Everyone was now wiping tears of laughter from there eyes.

"Hay!" Iggy said, laughing.

"Well, Ig you should admet....Remember the first time you saw Bridget? You were like 'Omg!! WHAT IS THAT? OMG!! I'M BLINDED BY THAT HORROR MONSTER!!!'" Lissa said, smiling. Now, everyone was almost dead from laughing that much. Just then, Sam came forward.

"BRIDGET!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH ME!!!! IF YOU WERE WHY'D YOU KISS NICK???????" Sam screamed at her.

"But Sam-" Bridget started.

"Don't-chu 'But Sam-" me!! We are over!!! GO CRY AND DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE!!! AND DON'T-CHU COME RUNNING TO ME WHEN SOMEONE INSULTS YOU!!!" Sam yelled. **(A/N: Sam saying 'don't-chu' sounds exactly like you say it..... like don't-chu....Hopefully, y'****all understand :DD) **

Now, Bridget had started "crying". Lissa went over to her and slapped her in the face and said, "This is for slapping Max and this is for kissing Nick. Bridget, don't mess with Max and Nick's relationship. Kay? Understood? Good." Bridget then gave a 'death glare' at Lissa and me and ran off. I looked at Lissa and grinned.

"We have now just officially just made Bridget cry!!" Lissa said. I noticed that everyone was still looking at so I said, "The show's over now, ya know." Some people blushed and looked away while some started to clap.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said and took a bow. The back of my neck started to prickle and I looked around and saw Fang. He came up to me and said, "So...Whats your answer?" I thought about it and after a while, made up my mind.

"Um...Nick? I would love to go to the dance with you." I said and Fang looked as if he would burst with happiness. I grinned at him and he gave me his famose 'half smile.' Tommorow would be a very interesting day...

* * *

**Frostychicken: ****Soo... that was chapter ten..... the next one will be in Iggy's point of view :D Soo.. if yall want the next chapter, then REVIEW!!!! But, imma update on Monday 'cuz imma have my b-day partay on saturday :DDD Hay that rhymes!!!**

**Rockshadow96: REVIEW PEOPLES!!! **

**Iggy: Wait? The next chapter is gonna be in my point of view??? Cool!!!**

**Fang: Don't do anything that you will regret later Iggy.**

**Iggy: *gulp* Sure Fang :DD**

**Frostychicken: OK!! Well peoples, you know what to do, REVIEW!!! ****And hoppy February 26 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Frostychicken: PARTAY TILL VE ARE PURPLE!!! (once again, we're gonna use Pepto Bismal… And once again, Imma ask, WHY IS PEP-TO BISMAL PINK?!??!! It could be any color!! WHY PINK???!!!!) **

**Rockshadow96: woot woot!!! We got 7 reviews!! :DDD **

**Fang: This is gonna be the last chapter right? **

**Iggy: I think so…**

**Frostychicken: Sadly, yes. **

**Rockshadow96: Well, then again, there _is _our new Max Ride fanfic idea…**

**Frostychicken: OMG YEAH!!**

**Fang: Frosty, don't say "OMG!" It don't go with your personality. **

**Iggy: Yeah… please don't be another Ella…**

**Frostychicken: But Iggy, you _like _Ella.**

**Iggy: Shut up. **

**Frostychicken: Imma say it one last time for this story, _I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE!!!! _BUT, THIS PLOT/ LISSA'S NEW PERSONALITY IS MYNE!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter the Last: Fang-plus-Max-equals-Fax, and Iggy-Ella-and-Gazzy's-Plan. **

**Iggy/Fang's body: **

_I fricken can not do this. I can not do this. This is FUDGE CANDY madness!!!!_ I thought. The V-dance was in 20 minutes and Max and the girls _still _ weren't done. This was the end of the plan. I was to dance with Max and all that and when I/Fang's body was gonna kiss her, I was gonna change back to my own body. Yeah, finally getting my eyesight was like da bomb dot com, but Fang needed to go back to his own body and I wanted to get together with Ella. And _finally_, Fang and Max would get together.

After 5 more minutes of waiting, the girls came downstairs. I won't bore y'all readers with the description of the dresses, but I will say this, they looked smoken _hot. _Specially Ella… I seriously need to ask her out… When Max came down, I just stared at her. WOW!! So this was the reason Fang liked her… OH. MY. GOD. _Stop drooling Iggy/Fang's body!! _ I mentally yelled at myself. Max was just….Beauty itself… Ella was…gorgeous.

"We're ready, Mom." Ella said. Her voice was like little twinkles…*sigh* _Iggy! DO NOT SIGH!! _I thought. After being bombarded with pictures, we were finally allowed to go to school. The car drive was really boring….But staring at Ella made it bearable. When we reached the school and got out of the car, every girl stared at Max and Ella with looks of jealously. When we were walking to the gym, I heard wolf whistles and boo's. I got really mad. Max is my sister and no one whistles at her. And Ella is….umm…Well; she's my sisters, sister. When we got inside, the song "fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade was playing. It was a really sweet song.

"May I have this dance Max?" I said. Blushingly Max nodded. While we danced, I saw a lot of girls giving Max 'death glares'. And I responded by giving them a glare of my own. As the song ended, Max laid her head against my shoulder.

"Fang…?" She asked.

"Yeah Max?" I replied.

"Thank you for…Not kissing Bridget back…" She said. Whoa!!! Wait!!! Maximum Ride was thanking me? Wow….. Well, Bridget's lips _were _slug-ishly. Ew!! The thought made me shudder. *Shudder*

"You're welcome Max." I stated and looked into her big, beautiful brown eyes. This was the big moment. _I want my own body! I want my own body!! I want my own body!!! When Fang comes back into his body, he will remember everything that happened to me/his body. NOW!! I WANT MY OWN BODY!!! __Please, I wanna be the old, blind Iggy. Please, I wanna go back to my own body._ I thought. Once again, I felt like throwing up. My head hurt, my hands were covered in sweat and my heart was pounding. Slowly, I opened my eyes, just to meet with darkness.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Max?" I said. We both grew closer and finally, we kissed. I t wasn't long or deep. It was just right. When we broke apart, I looked into her eyes and said the four words I had wanted to say forever.

"Max, I love you." I whispered and Max froze for a moment and then she hugged me. It was my turn to be frozen.

"I love you too." She replied and those words melted me.

"Be mine forever?" I said. Yes that was un-Fang-like, but who cares, this is _my _ Fang and Max moment.

"Forever." Max replied.

"Wanna go sit?" I said pointing to the juice bar. Max nodded and we both got our drinks.

* * *

**Iggy P.O.V (middle of the dance) **

"And then, I switched our brains back." I stated, telling Ella what had happened.

"Wow, now there really Fax. Get it? Fang plus Max equals Fax." Ella said, sighing. She sounded sad.

"El, you sound sad." I said.

"Um.. It's nothing." She said. After the song ended, she said, "Wow…..Iggy, this was the best dance ever. Thank you!!" Ella exclaimed.

"Sure, I just wanna make you happy." I replied.

"Umm...Iggy….do you….Never mind…" Ella said.

"Ella, I would love to go out with you." I said, startling her.

"How'd you know? Oops...Angel told you right?" She stated.

"Naa...It's kinda obvious that you like me. And....I like you too." I said. I could hear Ella's heart start to beat faster.

"Ella Martinez, do you want to go out with me?" I said, this time asking her.

"OMG!! I WOULD TOTALLY LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!" She yelled. I laughed and nodded. There. I had finally asked out Ella and she agreed. That's just a big simile face :D

"Iggy plus Ella equals Eggy." I said and Ella giggled. I saw Lissa talking to Sam. They were holding hands. Now that Sam dumped Bridget, they were finally a couple again.

* * *

**After the Dance. **

"So you changed our minds?" Fang said. I finished telling everyone about The Plan and what happened. Mom, Angel, Nudge, Fang, and Max were all flabbergasted. Ella and Gazzy were laughing at everyones expressions.

"So thats why I couldn't read you guys's minds!" Angel yelled, excited. I nodded.

"You better have not done anything that will make me kill you!" Fang threatened and I laughed.

"Yeah….But, I have a good reason!! To make you and Max get together!" I said. Max laughed and said, "It's ok Iggy. Thank you."

Fang looked at her and said, "Ok…Well, finally, I can say that Max is mine." I looked at Ella and Gazzy and grinned.

"Operation-get-Fang-and-Max-Together-for-the-rest-of-there-Bird-Life is now complete." I said high-fiving Gazzy. Ella, Gazzy and Mom laughed. Fang and Max just blushed. Well, Max did. Fang just grimaced. There, everyone got there "happily ever after." Fang got Max and I got Ella.

The End.

* * *

**Frostychicken: Wow!! This story is now complete. I am soo proud of our accomplishment, Rockshadow96!! **

**Rockshadow96: Me too!!!**

**Fang: So now this story is finished? **

**Rockshadow96: Yeah. **

**Iggy: Awww!! I liked this story. I got to take over Fang's body! **

**Frostychicken: Don't worry Iggy, there _is _the other Max Ride story that Rock and I are gonna write.**

**Iggy: Well, hurry up and write it.**

**Fang: Yeah!!**

**Frostychicken: Sir yes Sir! **

**Rockshadow96: We would like to thank ALL our readers/reviewers. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING!!!!!!! **

**Frostychicken: And stay tuned for our other Max Ride fanfic. The name will be Maximum Ride: Unjust to the Maximum. That name is CLAIMED!!!!!!! We, Frostychicken and Rockshadow96 have CLAIMED THIS NAME AND STORY PLOT/IDEA!!!!!**

**Rockshadow96: Yeah. Frosty and I have claimed that name. So....Thank you again, to our reviewers :DD yawll are da bomb dot com!!!**

**Fang: see ya later!**

**Iggy: Hasta Luaygo!**

**Frostychicken and Rockshaodw96: Good Bye!!!! See yall in the next story!! :D **

**Hoppy March the 1st. **


End file.
